


Blind Tales

by Charles Edward Stewart (eddiecharlesstewart)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternative universe-Students, Anal Sex, Blind! Nico, Glasgow, M/M, Student! Percy, no powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiecharlesstewart/pseuds/Charles%20Edward%20Stewart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico meets his sisters friend on the streets of Glasgow, the blind boy finds love in the city.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Tales

Blind tales  
It was a chilling winter’s day in Glasgow as Nico Di Angelo slowly trudged his way along Argyle Street, near Kelvingrove before turning down a narrow side street. His stick tapped an unsteady rhythm on the street as he blindly followed his instincts. Usually his sister hazel, a student of the arts at Glasgow University, led him around, but today the blind boy had to make do on his tod. Blind since an accident in his hometown of Venice, Nico had travelled to America, then on to Glasgow with his sister, his only living relative. Nico missed the baking sun of Venice, he preferred Glasgow to New York, however. The locals here always stepped out his path, warned him to mind a step, held doors open and led him across the road. In New York he was always trapped in the bustle of the seething crowds, dragged and tossed pitilessly by the crowds. Slush covered the ground, making every step a hazard. Nico was almost home, just passing the Famous art gallery, when his foot slipped on a lump of ice. Nico floundered in the air for a moment, his balance teetering before he fell. Nico braced himself for impact as he fell, when a pair of muscular arms caught him, pulling him against a broad chest and brushing him down. “You Ok there Nico” a familiar voice asked, concern evident in the tone.  
“Err, Yeh… thanks” Nico replied warily, trying in vain to remember who the voice belonged to.  
“It’s Percy, your sister’s pal, from Uni. Is she not with you?” Percy asked, looking about in concern.  
“No, she had a project at the Uni, I couldn’t stay in all day, so I thought I’d go explore again”  
“Where were you going now?”  
“The Art Gallery”  
“Err, Ok… I’ll take you then” Percy said, grasping Nico’s left arm, forcing the smaller boy to take the inside of the pavement, further from the road where cars swished by.  
“Ok” Nico said with a gulp.  
Nico was gay, he was pretty sure, he had realised when he was still able to see, and he had always appreciated the muscular, toned form of a man over the smooth curves of a woman. Now with his blindness, Nico relied upon his sister, only a year older, to describe to him how people looked. Her description of Percy had fitted every one of Nico’s fantasies. Except perhaps, the boys Girlfriend, or rather Ex-Girlfriend. When he had sat next to Percy at parties before, Nico had always found himself leaning into Percy, thriving of the contact, even as it made him blush. Percy for his part had humoured the smaller boy, placing a supporting arm around the boy, even cuddling him slight when Nico had fallen asleep against him, much to Nico’s mortification. The friendly tone of the American Boy’s voice aroused and comforted Nico in equal measure. 

It had been a few weeks after they had transferred to Glasgow University. Hazel had invited a group of her friends around to a party at her flat, to let Nico mix with people as well as to socialise herself. It had been about 7 o'clock when the quests arrived. Hazel had set up a buffet of considerable proportions; there were all kinds of Italian and American dishes. Chillers overflowing with beer sat in a corner. Nico sat on the leather couch, trying in vain to be unobtrusive when the quests arrived. Hazel invited them in, introducing each to Nico in turn. There was Frank- a student in bio-engineering, Leo-a student in Mechanical engineering, Annabeth studying architecture, Jason studying history and politics, Piper- a studier of fashion design, Grover studying agricultural management and Percy- studying aquaculture and zoology. Nico made pleasant conversation with each for a while, before long however he was relieved to find himself no longer the subject of attention and pity. He felt the couch shift as someone sat down heavily beside him with a huff.  
“Oh sorry, I didn’t see you there” a voice said, startled.  
“I could say the same” Nico replied sarcastically.  
“I’m Percy”  
“Ah the Zoologist- I presume”  
“That would be me; you’re the Historian if I remember correctly”  
“Yeh, that’s me”  
“Oh I used to love history- Tales of myths and legends, you know?”  
Nico nodded in agreement. He couldn’t see the boy- Percy, but he had a pleasant voice, friendly and reassuring, and his presence calmed Nico.  
“You couldn’t fetch me some food, could you? I would go but I’m afraid it would be like a bull in a china shop”  
“Sure, what d’ya fancy?”  
“Anything”  
“Ok” Percy replied, patting Nico on the shoulder as he left.  
A few moments later Hazel slumped down next to Nico.  
“Hey Sis” Nico murmured quietly.  
“Yeh?” hazel replied.  
“What does Percy look like?”  
“Ah” hazel hummed “well he’s tall, about a head above you, he has messy black hair, like a surfer, he’s muscular, but in a lean athletic way, he has the most bright, enthusiastic sea green eyes I’ve ever seen, and his smile is as bright as a thousand suns. He’s a bit like an excitable puppy, until he gets upset, then he pouts like a kicked puppy. He’s just your type, little bro, and available I hear” Hazel said, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.  
Nico fixed her with a frown, he could sense her amusement.  
Just then Percy returned with a plate of food, Hazel vacated the couch and Percy sat back down, placing the plate on Nico’s lap. Nico fumbled for the food, struggling as the plate was balanced on his knee.  
“Here let me” Percy murmured.  
Nico gulped, and then blushed a bright crimson as Percy began to feed him. When Nico’s lips graced Percy’s fingers, Nico swore he heard Percy bite of a groan.  
The party lasted many hours into the night. By the time the guests departed, Nico was lying across Percy’s lap, being petted like a kitten.  
“Well, night Nico” Percy murmured, carrying the boy across the close into his own apartment and laying Nico down on his bed before turning and leaving to go home, earning him a ‘thank you’ from Hazel as he closed the door to Nico’s flat.

 

It took merely five or so minutes for Percy to lead Nico along the street and up the grandiose stairs to the extravagant Victorian building that was the Kelvingrove Art Gallery and Museum. Nico had grown comfortable in Percy’s embrace as the older boy guided him into the grand hall.  
“Well what do you want to see?” Percy asked.  
“Everything” Nico replied with irony dripping from his words.  
“Oh shit, I’m sorry, what do you want to do?” Percy cried, raking a hand through his hair and throwing an apologetic glance at Nico, despite the boy’s blindness.  
“Oh it’s fine. Hazel usually describes the art to me as she guides me around… could you do that for me? You don’t have to.” Nico murmured quietly, a bashful expression crossing his face.  
“No, of course, anything for you.” With that Percy grasped Nico’s arm once again and set of a breakneck speed, half dragging the boy through the grand hall, past the stuffed animals, upstairs and into the armoury section.  
“Oh, I can do much better than describe for you” with a click like a key in a lock, Percy led Nico into the display, allowing him to touch and feel the array of artefacts.  
“How… why?” Nico asked his voice alight with confusion and awe in equal parts.  
“Oh, I did work experience here once; they let me have a spare key and said I can touch almost anything I fancy, Old Chris, the director has closed of this wing for us”  
“Why me?” Nico asked in a small voice.  
“Well…” Percy began, a sense of nervousness and awkwardness pervading from his tone and movements. “I wanted to do something nice… for you, also because I find you so adorable, like a kitten, and drop dead gorgeous, and this is my, rather awful attempt at wooing… shit. Sorry, I. I. I. I’ll just go, err, I’ll ring your sister to collect you… stay as long as you like”  
“No” Nico cried, grasping the retreating form of Percy. Percy’s momentum almost knocked him over, strong arms once again enveloped him. “Stay please… with me”  
Percy looked down at Nico in amazement. He pressed a chaste kiss to the smaller boy’s lips.

After almost two hours of feeling his way around the vast display of armour and weaponry from all cultures and ages, from Micronesian fibre armour to Milanese breastplates and Scottish claymores, Nico turned back to the highly amused form of Percy who stood watching the enthusiastic boy in wonder and mirth.  
“Could you take me home” Nico asked, his eyes, while sightless alight with a hidden passion.  
“Of course” Percy cried lifting Nico out of the display before turning around to lock it once more.  
He then lifted the boy bridal style and carried him, stick and all, out of the building, nodding his thanks to the curator on route, before walking out into the chilly evening air. By the time he reached Nico’s flat, next to that of his sisters, the boy was asleep, nestled into Percy’s arms. Percy slipped the key from the small boys bomber jacket and opened the door one handed, carrying the underweight Nico like a baby. Percy once inside laid the boy out on the bed, stripping of his clothes and tucking him into the covers, before staring down at the boy in wonder. A lock of ebony hair strayed across the boy’s brow, beneath which, Percy knew, lay the most mesmerising Brown eyes he had seen. A small pointed face led to a slender, some would say scrawny torso, and four gangly limbs, nothing like Percy’s muscular yet lean frame.  
Percy lent forward to brush the hair from Nico’s brow when a slender hand caught his and a weak voice murmured “Stay… please”.  
Percy looked down in shock to see the burning hazel eyes open a crack and an expression of worry cross Nico’s face.  
“Ok. Budge over” Percy whispered.  
He slid out of his shirt and trousers before slipping under the covers in just his boxers…  
When Percy awoke it was to the dawn chorus of the next day. Dawn in a winter Glasgow being at around nine in the morning. He looked down to see strewn across his chest, a very naked, very cute Nico. “Well shit” Percy muttered.  
Nico’ twisted in his sleep rubbing his erection against Percy’s thigh.  
“Percy…” the boy murmured in his sleep, gasping in apparent pleasure.  
Percy looked to the boy with an expression of wonderment before gently slithering down the boy pressing gentle kisses to the boy’s neck, chest, tummy and inner thigh. Nico gasped in his sleep. Percy looked up at the sleeping boy slyly before engulfing the smaller boys cock in his hot wet mouth.  
Nico startled awake as the hot wetness engulfed his cock. Fumbled his hands down his chest and abdomen to feel Percy's soft messy black hair and chiselled jaw above his groin, if he could have he would have seen green eyes alight with amusement as Percy's head bobbed on Nico's cock. Nico groaned as Percy circled his head with deft swipes of his tongue. Nico felt Percy's gaze on him, as a tingle across his flushed skin as a finger slipped into his arse crack and circles his hole. Nico nodded his ascent and Percy pushed the slick finger into him. Nico was trapped between the dual pleasures as Percy added another finger to his arse. Deeming it suitably loose, Percy removed his fingers and mouth and lifted Nico above his chest. Nico felt Percy's hard cock brush his hole, felt the thick head stretch his ring of muscle almost painfully, he keened pitifully as Percy then lowered him down until his full eight inches were buried inside the younger boy. Nico shuddered at the intrusion, he appreciated Percy restraining from thrusting into him again as he let his body adjust to the fullness. He felt Percy's hands stroke his stomach and placed his own hands there to feel the bulge in his tummy where Percy's cock was evident on his skinny frame. After a few moments Percy grasped Nico's skinny hips almost painfully before pulling out and thrusting back in. Deep. Hard. Fast. He repeated this, slamming mercilessly into the smaller boy, his actions frantic as he plundered the boys mouth which hung open in a wanton moan with his tongue. It was not long before Percy felt Nico tighten around his cock as the boy was wracked with pleasure. Nico writhed on Percy's cock as his orgasm hit, it took the older boy a few more deep thrusts before he blew his load deep within the smaller boy who lay slumped atop him in a post orgasmic haze. Percy watched as Nico started to snuggle into his chest, murmuring in his sleep. Percy tried to withdraw himself from Nico's arse but the boy was too tight and Percy too tired so he hugged Nico close and fell into sleeps deep embrace himself to pleasant dreams of one small blind boy with an enormous heart.


End file.
